Fall of time
by Eagle McCloud
Summary: oh i can't really sum this one up so just look at my bio or come on in. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Well how's this for a Christmas present. I've updated all my other stories, been writing new ones, revamping older ones, and still have time to think up more stories. This is one of the new ones I've been working on. Hope you like it. Oh and one warning before I continue. There is a commercial in this fic for one of my other new stories. 

Disclaimer- naturally she doesn't own any thing x-men or other wise. If she did this would be in the series.

Chapter 1

"I want a child who has absolutely no spirit and will do exactly as she is told."  A man remarked as he walked with several other men in white lab coats.

"We have the perfect child for you then sir. She has been here with us since her birth and does everything precisely." One of the men replied as they stopped outside a locked door.

"Well then let me see her." The man demanded. 

One of the men went over towards the door and opened the window on the door. 

"Now sir, please know that this is her time of meditation and she doesn't take well to being disturbed." The scientist informed him.

The man nodded and walked closer to the door. Inside the room was a young girl who was in deep meditation. Around her, things were flying around the room. The girl was floating in the middle of all the items. Her long dark brown hair was flapping gently behind her. Her fair complexion stood out in the white room. She looked like she was no more than five foot tall. She opened her ice blue eyes in a flash and the objects went flying towards the door. The man stepped back as the items hit the door. The scientists quickly closed the door over the window. 

"Well sir?" one of them asked.

"She will do but I must test her first. Bring her out to the yard immediately." The man remarked as he turned and walked down the hallway.

The scientist looked at the man as he walked. The man's white hair was cut very short. His suit seemed out of place in the all white hallway. The scientist looked back towards the door. He would have to go and get her. He walked over to the door and tapped on it. 

'WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!' a voice screamed in his head

"I want to talk to you." he replied to the door.

'GO AWAY!' the voice screamed at him as a few items hit the door.

"Eagle Please. This is very important."

'Fine, But make it quick.' The voice replied as one last item hit the door.

The scientist nodded towards the other scientists who prepared to close the door quickly. Three of the opened the door while he walked in. the door closed quickly behind him. Surrounded by darkness the man looked on straight ahead. 

***Commercial***

**Mutant registration act**

A father with a secret

"You're wrong."  Was all he said as he turned and walked out of the room,

A daughter forced to hide

**Eagle:** "No father you're wrong." silently as she closed her third eye.

And a law that will tear them apart

*The senator sighed and followed the guard. Leaving Eagle in the hallway crying.*

Now he must learn that there must be more to protecting her than just words

**Eagle:** "I can't ask you to endanger yourself." Walked past her father and towards Professor X

He must be willing to sacrifice everything, or risk losing his daughter forever

**Rogue:** "so what's your power?"

**Eagle:** "just my ability to see the future and my third eye." As she walked past Rogue and down the hallway.

Coming sometime 2004

**X-men- Mutant registration act?******

_*title subject to change*_

***End commercial***

"Speak!"  The familiar voice demanded. It was the voice of a young girl no more than thirteen.

"We are going to take you out to the yard for a few minutes. For some exercise."

"You're doing this because of that man, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"Partially. You've been in this room for hours. Just a few minutes of fresh air, that's all." The man replied.

The room was silent for a few minutes. The man shuffled uneasily as he waited for her answer. He heard a few things rush around his head. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Make this quick old man." The girl remarked.

The scientist turned and knocked on the door. "We're coming out." He shouted.

They waited a few minutes before the door opened. He walked out first followed by the girl who barely reached his chest. Her dark blond hair was down along her back. Not a strand was out of place. Her eyes looked around quickly as she followed the scientist. A few people peeked out windows as she passed by. Her clothes were raggedy. She hadn't let anyone try to take her clothes off her. Those that had tried never went back to work the next day. They reached an elevator. The doors opened quickly. They walked in. the elevator went up to the first floor. It paused a second before the doors opened. 

The man led Eagle out to the yard. The man with white hair was waiting for them. He watched the girl as she followed behind the scientist. Her eyes locked on the man. She continued to follow the scientist. A few branches broke off the trees and followed behind the girl. They stopped just short of the man. As they did, the branches flew from behind the girl and straight towards the man. He dodged them easily. She looked shocked as he straightened back up and smiled.

"Good, nice to see you honestly detest me. Now let's see how accurate you are." The man remarked as he looked out among the things in the yard. There were trees surrounding the yard. The furthest tree was about fifty yards away. He nodded. "That one looks good." 

Eagle looked out to where he was looking. It was the tree that was fifty yards away.

"You want me to hit that tree?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"Not the tree dear the helicopter behind it." The man responded. 

The girl looked out again. She could hear the helicopter behind the tree. A breeze began to blow around her as she picked up a tree. It spun around in the air for a few minutes before it went flying towards the helicopter. The helicopter went straight up in the air above the tree. Eagle corrected the trees trajectory and sent it straight into the helicopter. The helicopter exploded in a fireball.

"Very good. You will work nicely. Now I have one last task for you." The man told her.

End of the chapter. if you like it review it. Don't like it don't review. It gets better as it goes though so give me a chance. Have a happy new year.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in California. At the Xavier institute for the gifted.

"Logan, we are getting a new student today. She should arrive any moment. Please make sure everyone is outside. It's hard to say how she will react to others like her." Professor Xavier instructed the man before him.

Logan huffed as he walked away towards the door.

"Oh and Logan." Professor Xavier started. The man turned to face him again. "Do try and control that temper of yours."

Logan continued out the door. Professor Xavier thought a moment. Aurora would be bringing the new girl any minute and he wanted to greet her when she got there. He wheeled out the door and through the school. He went up to the roof to wait for the helicopter.

A few seconds later, he heard the helicopter. It landed on the roof. The engine turned off and Aurora jumped out. Behind her Tsubame stepped out. She looked around quickly. She spotted Professor Xavier. She glanced at him quickly before she turned to grab her bag. Aurora seemed to ask if she could take her bag. She shook her head quickly and walked over to Charles.

"Welcome to the Xavier School for the Gifted." He greeted her with a warm smile. He stretched out his hand. She eyed him before placing her hand in his. "My name is Charles Xavier. You are welcome to look around the school if you like." He continued warmly.

"The name's Tsubame." She responded quickly. She looked around the roof, not much there, just a typical roof.

"I hear you come from an institution where you've been for years. This will be quite a change for you." Charles said as he turned towards the elevator. Aurora followed behind him looking back occasionally at her.

'KILL CHARLES XAVIER!' the white haired man's voice cried in her head.

Her bag hovered beside her as she reached into it. She pulled out a stick that was about six inches long. A sharp point was made on it. Charles continued to talk. They reached the elevator. As they turned to look back at Tsubame, the stick rushed towards him. He knocked it away. Aurora looked around. She glanced at Tsubame who had another six-inch stick in her hand. Aurora created a gust of wind, which knocked her down. The stick fell from her hands as she landed. The wind blew the stick away from her.

The elevator door opened and Logan jumped out. He rushed towards the girl. He wrapped his arms around her five-foot frame. Tsubame struggled to remove Logan from around her. Logan was dragging her to the elevator. She struggled against him one last time. She bit into his arm causing him to roar. He extended his metal claws and placed them along her neck. Caught by surprise Tsubame stiffened. Logan got her into the elevator and closed the door.

Charles waited for the elevator to come back. Aurora had gone to get the stick. He looked at it for a moment. The elevator had returned and they went down to the lower levels of the school.

The elevator stopped at the first lowest floor. Charles and Aurora got out of the elevator and walked down to the end of the hallway. They heard another roar as they reached the last door. A thud came from within the room. The door opened and Logan stood before them. Behind him, Tsubame struggled on the solitary table in the room. She was strapped to the table. Logan walked beside Charles as he went towards the table. Tsubame struggled harder as she tried to get up from the table. Professor X's chair hovered in the air. Logan extended his claws and the chair fell back to the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" Logan demanded.

Tsubame stared angrily at him as she relaxed a little.

"Logan, please. Will you leave us alone for a moment?" Charles asked as he looked at Aurora and Logan.

Logan looked ready to protest.

"I'll be all right."

With that, they left him alone with Tsubame.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Charles questioned as Tsubame struggled against the restraints

'KILL HIM, KILL HIM.' The man's voice repeated. Tsubame struggled harder. Charles Xavier could feel the energy grow in the room. Tsubame flung her head to the side and sent him and his wheelchair into the wall.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tsubame screamed as she struggled against the restraints.

"I will as soon as you relax and tell me why you're trying to kill me." He told her as he rolled back over towards her. He prepared to search her mind. He could feel the energy increase as she prepared to throw him across the room again. This time he countered it with a psychic blast.

"LET ME GO!" she screeched as he entered her thoughts.

Tsubame's Memories

"Oh what a beautiful baby."

"She looks just like her daddy."

A baby was cradled in a young woman's arms. The baby's ice blue eyes stared out at the people surrounding her. Her eyes seemed to dance as she looked at the people who were making the fuse.

Flash

"Come now, Tsubame. Concentrate."

"I can't. Please I'm tired," a young girl cried as mattress crashed down on the floor.

Flash

"Very good. You will work nicely. Now I have one last task for you."

Tsubame looked on intently as the man talked

"I want you to get into the Xavier institute for the gifted and kill Charles Xavier. Do you Understand?" the man asked, revealing himself to her. His brown eyes glared at her intently his white hair was laid back neatly.

Tsubame nodded then turned to walk away.

"You better or you'll end up like your parents." The man remarked as she hesitantly walked away.

End memories

"LET ME GO!" Tsubame screamed out once more

"Tell me what happened to your parents?" he inquired gently

"Why should I tell you?" Tsubame asked as she relaxed slightly. He could still feel the energy in the room.

"I just want to know, that's all." He responded.

"They were killed in an accident when I was little." She replied relaxing even more.

"Really. Know tell me, who sent you here to kill me?"

She was quiet for a moment before she answered. "I… I don't know now please let me go." She replied as he released her feet from the table.

"Are you going to try to kill me anymore?" he asked as he reached her arms.

"No. now please just let me go." She begged one last time.

He moved away after he released her arms from the table. She got up slowly, not believing her luck. The energy built in the room again as she prepared a psychic blast of her own. Xavier tried to counter it but was too slow. She sent him flying against the wall. Aurora and Logan ran into the room only to be slammed into the wall.

Eagle got up and ran out the door. She heard Logan as he chased after her down the corridor. She turned down a hall to her left. There were several doors on each side. There was one at the end of the hall. She ran towards it and pushed open the door. It opened easily. She slammed it shut as Logan reached the door. His claws cut through the door. She backed up slowly as he pulled back his claws.

As she backed up, she felt someone behind her. She turned in to see a scrawny blue mutant watching her. She released another psychic blast. He fell to the floor. She looked around the room. There was nothing nearby, she could use to escape the room. The walls were made of steel. A room towards the top, had glass surrounding it. As she looked at the room, she noticed Logan appear. She watched him as he pressed a button and his voice boomed in the room

"Kurt, you okay?" he asked.

She turned to see that the blue mutant was getting up. She backed away from him.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied.

"Good, now grab that girl." Logan roared into the room.

Kurt looked at Tsubame as she backed into the wall. This place was strange. All she knew right then was she wanted out of there and quick. She blinked and Kurt had vanished. She felt him appear beside her. She didn't have time to react as he grabbed hold of her and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When they reappeared, they were in the glass room with Logan, Aurora, and Xavier. Tsubame struggled to get free of Kurt who still had hold of her. Logan walked over and grabbed her. He extended his claws towards her neck, aiming for the major arteries.

"Logan, this is not the time for that. Just take her back to the room." Charles Xavier instructed.

Tsubame squirmed under the pressure of his grip. She prepared to bite him when she felt a psychic blast hit her. She looked up to see Xavier had done it, and then she passed out.

Logan took her back to the room and laid her on the table. He strapped her on to the table. Xavier appeared in the doorway, followed by a young looking girl with long red hair.

"Gene, I want you to keep an eye on her." Xavier told her as they went over to Eagle. He put a device on Tsubame's head. It covered most of her head. One strap covered her forehead. Another set of straps covered the left and right sides of her head. The pieces attach to the table and would keep her from moving her head.

After he had finished placing the restraints on Tsubame, an alarm went off in the institute. Logan ran out of the room. Xavier followed behind. They reached the front of the institute quickly. As they rushed out the door, a man with long blond hair greeted them. He grinned as he knocked Logan to the side and rushed by. He tore the device off Tsubame's head and the ripped of the restraints. Throwing her over his shoulder, he turned to leave. Logan stood ready to stop him.

"Come on wolverine. You know I can defeat you." He growled as he stepped towards him.

"I won't let you leave here with her, Sabertooth."

"Then I'll just have to kill you." Sabertooth yelled as he rushed towards Logan.

Logan extended his claws and prepared to fight with the muscular man. Instead, Sabertooth pushed him to the side and went towards the door. Logan followed behind him and out to the gate of the institute.

End of chapter 2

Hope you're liking this so far. It gets better as it goes. I promise. I'm just wondering what sabertooth is going to do with Eagle. so I hope you review soon. Flames are used to make s'mores. See I have everything right here.(pulls out a bag of mashmellows, graham crackers, and hershey bars.)

Review soon.


End file.
